


Castiel's Alphas

by dcjuris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Alpha!Dean, Alpha!Sam, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Wincestiel - Freeform, omega!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcjuris/pseuds/dcjuris
Summary: Castiel admires his Alphas who have come to save him. Drabble.





	Castiel's Alphas

Castiel can hold his own in a fight. He's a soldier, after all: a warrior of Heaven, an expert wielder of God's mighty wrath. But he's also an omega. And there is nothing more glorious than his Alphas come to rescue him.

They fight their way to his side, kicking and punching, biting and scratching, their movements synchronized in a beautiful, deadly dance. His captors never really had a chance. He'd told them that—revealed the tracking device imbedded at the base of his skull with a smirk, watched the panic set in with warmth in his belly.

His Alphas reach him, blood-splattered and beautiful. Sam falls to his knees, laser focused on the chains that bind Castiel's feet and hands. 

Dean presses close, slides his hand to the back of Castiel's neck and brings their foreheads together. "It's over, Angel," he whispers.

Castiel revels in the full-body shiver that runs through him. Because it's not over. It's far from over. The air around them is heavy, thick with Alpha pheromones quickly shifting from the sharp tang of rage to the even sharper tang of lust.

They'll take him here, on the floor, both of them, half a dozen times or more—have him stuffed full and leaking before they even move an inch toward the door. They'll take him again, once they're safe behind the Bunker walls. And Castiel? Castiel will let them. He will welcome every one of Sam's too hard thrusts, every one of Dean's too gentle licks.

Castiel is a soldier, but he's also an omega. And there is nothing more glorious than his Alphas.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also a published author. If you like my writing style, check out my published works on Amazon by searching "DC Juris" - that's me. :-)


End file.
